Beginnings of XIII
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: The origins of Organization XIII and maybe Namine. Small accounts of how the 13 members became and formed the Organization. Contains mild violence and obvious peril, except maybe for Roxas and Namine.
1. I Xemnas

**Welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, focusing on the origins of each member of Organization XIII, the coolest band of villains since the Homunculi of Fullmetal Alchemist. There will probably be thirteen chapters in all, although I might possibly do one for Namine as well. Each chapter will focus on each member of the Organization, from Xemnas to Roxas (and maybe Namine as I said). For those who do not have official names yet (Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene) I shall make them up, and probably make up Zexion's weapon too, despite it supposedly to be revealed in the remake of Chain of Memories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Organization XIII, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Nobodies, Heartless, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem the Wise, etc. They all belong to Square Enix/Disney or maybe both. Any similarities to my story, I will allow as there are several stories focusing on the "beginnings" of the XIII. **

**First up, it is the Organization's fearless leader – Xemnas/Ansem/Xehanort, call him what you like.**

-XIII-

**Beginnings of XIII**

**Xemnas, The Superior: One With Nothingness**

He stood in front of the door, the door to the darkness, the "heart" of his world. His long silvery-white hair blew wildly in the wind, his lab coat flapping up and down rapidly. He stared deeply into the blackness within, his eyes intense with desire and curiosity. He remembered what his master, Ansem the Wise, had said to him.

"_Do not let the darkness overcome you, Xehanort, otherwise you'll be lost in it forever!"_

Xehanort knew his master had lied to him. He just feared that if he met the darkness, he would use it as a weapon against him. He was a fool. Xehanort stared on, looking deep into the oozing darkness that awaited him. He could see the black creatures he had created, their glowing yellow eyes visible in the black: Heartless.

As Xehanort inhaled and exhaled heavily, a wave of fear flying through his body, he failed to see a man in red robes rushing at him. Xehanort took a step into the door, but the man's gloved hand firmly grasped his shoulder. Xehanort stopped in his tracks, his foot retreating back out of the door. He turned slightly, his vision moved to see who had stopped him. It was his master.

The aging man looked at his sternly; his strong red eyes almost alien compared to his wrinkled face, long blonde hair, moustache and beard. He wore crimson-coloured robes combined with a black and red cloak. The symbol of Radiant Garden was printed on his chest – a black box with a wiggling white line randomly moving about before trailing off at the bottom with a straight line.

"Xehanort, do not go in there!" cried Ansem the Wise, his eyes burning with anger.

"Silence, you old fool!" shouted Xehanort, forcefully removing Ansem's arm from his shoulder and fully turning to face him. "Don't try and trick me with your lies. Darkness is stronger than light and I will make sure to purge the world of its light and darkness shall rule!"

"You are insane, Xehanort! The darkness that you vowed not to let purge your heart, certainly has done just that!" cried Ansem. "Come to your senses!"

"Come to my senses?" asked Xehanort and he chuckled. "You are blind, old man. Hearts are full of weaknesses and darkness can cleanse them of those weaknesses."

"So is that why you opened this door?" asked Ansem, staring at the large door in front of them.

"Yes, and also to allow the Heartless to cleanse the heart of this world…" said Xehanort, his face curling into an evil smile. "As they will do with every world, for when I opened this door the first time, there was a meteor shower on that night and that's when I learnt that there were other worlds, each with a heart like this one. All in need of being cleansed of their light and weaknesses."

"I cannot let you do that…" said Ansem in horror.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do!" shouted Xehanort and suddenly he raised a hand, a blast of blue energy flying from it and striking Ansem clear in the chest, sending him flying backwards, slamming into a rock. Xehanort smirked and strode towards the door.

Ansem charged forward, yelling in refusal. Xehanort heard him coming, grabbed Ansem by the arm and flipped him over his head, right into the door of darkness. The Heartless quickly swarmed around Ansem like locust and pulled him to his knees. Xehanort turned away briefly and stared around him at his home as the Heartless burst out of the door and ran off in every direction imaginable. Xehanort turned his attention back to his struggling tutor. Sure, he had been kind to him at first, but deep down he was nothing more than a powerless old man.

"How can you do this, Xehanort?" cried Ansem, fighting against the Heartless. "Our world, our home, it will be destroyed!"

"Perhaps," said Xehanort. "But it will become a new when the Heartless cleanse it of its light."

"No…" said Ansem. "Xehanort! Stop!"

"Enough! I am no longer your apprentice, I am a king now!" said Xehanort. "Now, you shall be consumed by the darkness."

"I'd rather spend an eternity in a world of nothingness than in the body of one of these despicable parasites!" bellowed Ansem, punching a Heartless in the face, destroying it.

"As you wish," said Xehanort and with a click of his fingers, portal appeared in the door, sucking Ansem inside it. "Oh, and you are no longer Ansem, I am. I am Ansem!"

Ansem could only glare at his former apprentice helplessly, as his body faded out of sight. He bowed his head in defeat as he vanished.

"So be it…"

Xehanort watched as Ansem vanished, and then he himself stepped into the darkness. The Heartless seemed to back off as he fully entered within the World of Darkness, the blackness surrounding him and wrapping around his body. Xehanort turned his head to hear a powerful explosion. The machine had created had probably overloaded with the dark energy and malfunctioned. Xehanort braced himself a wave of darkness flew over the entrance to the door, and ripped through Xehanort's body.

The Heartless and darkness spilled over Xehanort, but he didn't care. He had found the ultimate power, the darkness of the heart.

"This is it…the true power of the heart…THE TRUE DARKNESS!" screamed Xehanort as he threw out his arms and was engulfed by the darkness, shadows and black.

His clothes and hair rippled in the dark wind that surrounded him and for a split second, his heart stopped beating. Xehanort then screamed out, as his being was practically ripped in two. His body and soul separating from his heart and emotions. His body and soul fell into a new part of the darkness, his emotions vanishing away without a trace and his glowing heart was consumed by the heartless.

-XIII-

He heard the sound of the ocean, its waves lapping at the ground he lay on. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. He was on a beach of some kind, but it was not a beach he had ever seen before. The sand, the sea, the sky and everything was dark and grey. The only light was the shining full moon hanging in the clear sky. Large rock formations built like archways looped over eachother, one end disappearing into the water. He inspected himself, he was dressed in a long, black, hooded cloak with black boots, black gloves and black clothes underneath. A necklace of some kind was wrapped around the collar, to chains hanging off the bottom of the necklace. He stood up fully and walked along the beach, taking a seat on a large rock. He stared out at the ocean, deep in thought, or more like lost in thought.

Who was he? Had he lost his memory or was he just born with no identity? He then placed a hand on his chest and his eyes widened. There was no heartbeat. Where was his heart?

_Lost of all sense, Nobody?_

He leapt up suddenly, looking about. However, for some reason he did not feel any fear or surprise. He didn't feel anything. He was empty. Curious, he spoke.

"Who are you?"

_I am not important here. But you are, Xemnas. Yes, you are the remains of a great…or maybe not such a great being, named Xehanort. You opened the Door to Darkness and were consumed by the blackness within, your heart, body and mind separated. That it why you feel no heart, no emotions. You are a Nobody._

"Xemnas? Nobody?" repeated Xemnas is confusion.

_Yes, a Nobody. A creature of non-existence, but yet you somehow do exist. You are the remains of a person taken by darkness, your body and soul still together, but your heart and emotions lost to darkness…your heartless presumably becoming a Heartless, but as for your emotions…well, who knows. But you are the first of your kind to maintain your body. I am deeply impressed._

"Yes…I remember, I fell into darkness. I lost myself in it. Now here I am, alive but not complete."

_Precisely. There are others like you, and they will soon appear. You must go to your world and prepare to greet them._

"My world?" asked Xemnas. "I own a world?"

_In some ways. Please, step into the Corridors of Darkness. _

Xemnas looked on as a black portal warped into view, swirling around itself. Xemnas took a glance back at the dark beach behind him and stepped inside the portal. Even if he didn't possess emotions, he somehow to a liking to this location and wanted to return to it someday.

Xemnas quickly stepped inside the portal and within moments, his surroundings changed from beach to a large urban landscape, with large buildings towering over him and a giant skyscraper, glowing with bright neon lights stood before Xemnas.

_Welcome to the World That Never Was._

"It is…interesting…" said Xemnas, looking about him in awe, then he noticed a giant glowing object in the sky.

It was some sort of moon, shaped like a giant heart. It was glowing a brilliant golden yellow, which was highlighted in a deep blue at the corners.

"What is that?" asked Xemnas.

_That is Kingdom Hearts. It is the source of all worlds and hearts. Without it, the universe would crumble into emptiness. It holds much power, and grows stronger with every heart that is consumed by darkness._

"Then we Nobodies shall use this Kingdom Hearts to become full again…" said Xemnas, an idea sprouting in his mind. "I shall lead the Nobody race and heal them. I will be the Superior!"

_You can operate your desire from the Castle That Never Was._

Xemnas noticed a giant white fortress floating off in the horizon, its bottom sections rotating slowly.

"Very well," said Xemnas. "I will gather others like myself and for a syndicate to lead the Nobodies into a shining future…we shall be…The Organization!"

**Xemnas is done. Apologies for it being a short chapter, as I don't have much experience with Xehanort/Xemnas and haven't done much research on him. However, I some sort of depicted him here as a madman, as he has been generally swallowed by darkness before he even went into the door. The line where he allows himself to be destroyed by the darkness is taken from Maleficent, as a sort of tip of the hat. The disembodied voice is the one from Kingdom Hearts that helps Sora. The next chapter will be about Xigbar (Braig), and I hope to make it a bit longer than this one. Please leave a review if you like, but no flaming. **

**Ending Song: Dance With The Devil**


	2. II Xigbar

**Time for II. Xigbar (Braig). Xigbar is one of my favourite members of the Organization, with his gun-crossbow things, his accent, eyepatch, his control over space and crazy bullets! Anyway, I do not own Organization XIII, its members, Nobodies, Heartless, Kingdom Hearts, the whole caboodle. It is all property of Square Enix/Disney. I only own the story.**

-XIII-

**II. Xigbar, The Freeshooter: All Spaced Out**

"Man, this sucks!" shouted Braig as he raced down a corridor in the underground labs of Radiant Garden's castle.

Upon realising that Xehanort's machine which generated the dark creatures he had called Heartless was malfunctioning, he and the other four assistants bolted for the exits. While Even had run off to grab his beloved experiments, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus and Ienzo had made a break for the stairs and exit. Unfortunately, the black creatures were now loose and quite literally coming out of the walls, causing the four friends to split up and lose track of one another.

Braig hurried done a hallway, seeing more black Heartless appear before him in black explosions, they creatures leaping about like crazed monkeys and leaping at him suddenly. He dodged his way through the oncoming assault, but one managed to sink its sharp claws deep into the left cheek of Braig's face. Braig roared with pain and nearly stumbled to the ground in defeat. However, he knew that if he fell then it would be the end of him and his heart.

He knew from experiments that the Heartless fed upon the hearts of others, and they appeared to be endless in numbers. It was all Xehanort's fault. If he had listened to Ansem's advice to stop the experiments, their world would not be crumbling in darkness and they would not be running from freaky black monsters who want to rip the hearts out of their chests.

"I could do with a weapon right now!" cried Braig. "I can't run and be a coward. As if!"

As if by miracle, Braig reached into his lab coat pocket and found a pair of shotguns inside, all bullets still intact. Smiling triumphantly, he ripped the guns out of his pocket and aimed them at the following Heartless.

"Alright, let's see how you dance!" cried Braig and fired.

Bullets shot out of the two guns, flying through the air and destroying the pursuing Heartless, the dark creatures vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. Braig smirked triumphantly, but did a deliberate double-take when more Heartless appeared before him, lunging at him like giant frogs. Firing more bullets at the Heartless, Braig heard a clicking sound and realised one of the guns was empty

"Damn, this sucks!" cried Braig and placed the gun in his pocket, believing for some reason it would come in use in the future, if he had one. "If Xehanort had used his brain, we would not be in our predicament!"

Braig saw the door up ahead to the outside world coming closer and closer. He leapt over a Heartless crawling out of the floor and dashed through the doors, closing them behind him. He turned and to his dismay, discovered that the bridge leading over to the rest of the land had crumbled away, leaving him stranded. He then studied the length of the gorge and then using all the courage and strength he possessed, Braig bravely took several steps back and charged full throttle towards the edge of the gorge.

He leapt off the edge of the cliff, and soared through the air. Flipping through the air multiple times, Braig swiftly landed onto the other side of the cliff, rolling across the ground as he went. Straightening up, Braig looked back to the castle and smirked triumphantly.

"Look out!" cried a distant voice.

Braig looked about him and saw a distant figure on top of the castle, waving frantically. He couldn't tell who it was from that distance. He then heard a shriek behind him and spun around, but he was too late to prevent the black Neo Shadow Heartless from springing on him and stab him right eye viciously with its claw. Blood flew through the air like a stream of red, Braig clutching his destroyed eye, blood on his hand and lab coat. Stumbling to keep himself upright with fading eyesight, Braig tripped and tumbled backwards into the gorge. As he fell, he saw the Heartless leaping into the chasm after him, eyes glowing with hunger for his heart.

"Is this how I'm gonna go!? Half-blind with a bunch of guys in black pyjamas coming to kill me?" asked Braig out loud as he fell, but then a smirk appeared on his aged face. "As if!"

As he was consumed by darkness, Braig laughed almost insanely and fired the bullets from the other shotgun at the Heartless. The Freeshooter was beaten.

-XIII-

In the World That Never Was, Xemnas walked through the neon-lit streets of the unnamed city in awe. Even though this city had no proper life, it seemed very lively with its neon lights and large buildings. However, despite the fact he had no emotions; Xemnas felt a non-existent feeling of loneliness. He felt like he was someone else deep inside or in another life or world, as he had images in his head of a beautiful castle in a strange world where a mysterious bearded man often spoke to his former self. But Xemnas could not bring all the puzzle pieces together…who was he in the past.

As Xemnas passed into the area near the Memory Skyscraper, a large building covered in green lights with a large television screen on the roof, he noticed something materialising on the ground a couple of feet away. Curious, Xemnas approached and was unmoved when it moved. Up closer inspection, he realised it was a man dressed in a black cloak similar to hiss. He has long black hair in a ponytail, although parts of it were turning grey. The man had a deep and recently-new scar engraved on his left cheek, like some madman had dug his name into a gravestone. The man began to stir and opened an eye and saw Xemnas standing over him.

"Whoa, I felt like I was hit by a truck…" said the scarred man, quickly eyeing the nearby overturned truck near the skyscraper. "Oh, I guess I did."

"What is your name?" asked Xemnas, helping the man to his feet.

"My name? Well…" began the scarred man blankly, looking about as if for a sign. "Call me Xigbar. Hey, why can't I see out of my right eye?"

"You must have become blind sometime in the past," suggested Xemnas. "Anyway, my name is Xemnas, and this is the World That Never Was."

"Weird name for a city, but you've got a catchy name there," said Xigbar, smiling and placing his hands in the pockets in his cloak. He suddenly felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was an eyepatch, black and made from leather. "Now this is luck!" Xigbar smirked again and placed the eyepatch over his wounded eye and wrapped the strings behind his hair.

Xemnas smiled, almost happily. He finally actually had someone to talk to. His attention turned to the floating fortress in the distance. Xigbar stepped to approach Xemnas, looking up at the castle. He whistled in a tone of impressed expression.

"Nice-looking castle, you live there?" asked Xigbar.

"No, not yet. I only appeared in this city recently. Apparently we are creatures called Nobodies, we have no hearts," said Xemnas. "But to find out are true purpose in this place, I believe we must get to that castle."

"Bummer to the no heart thing. Well then, let's get going then dude," said Xigbar, giving Xemnas a large smack on the back in agreement.

"You seem to have become very strong despite being weak a moment ago, or were you falsely acting?" asked Xemnas, starting off towards the castle.

Xigbar stood there and smirked again, before following.

"As if!" he said.

Ending Song: Trigger Happy

**A shorter chapter than the first, so it seems. Oh, dear. But as long as you enjoy reading it, than it doesn't matter. Next up is Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer. Leave a review if you wish.**


End file.
